


Komaeda piss fic

by DefinitelyQueer



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyQueer/pseuds/DefinitelyQueer
Summary: H
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Komaeda piss fic

GET STICKBUGGED FUCKER 

<https://youtu.be/fC7oUOUEEi4>   
  



End file.
